Rebuilding Vampire Walls
by Little Red In The Tardis
Summary: SEQUAL TO CRUMBLED! The unthinkable has happened. Edward died Edward came back. But we all know Bella... the trouble magnet. Happiness never lasts... this summary stinks read the story though it is good! UPDATED FINALLY
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Is it still me that makes you sweat_

_Am I who you think about in bed_

_When the lights are dim_

_And you heart is racing as you're sliding off your dress._

It was a normal day… well as normal as it gets for me.

I stare at my wall

Listen to Panic! At the Disco,

Cry when no one is looking

Hunt when only absolutely necessary

And cry some more.

That is a typical day in the life of me, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

I may not have married Edward but some part of me

Imagines what life would have been like with him

Therefore I am a Cullen.

So today was a hunting day. I didn't even bother to turn of my stereo. It's not like anyone was in the house.

Alice and Jasper had gone to Denali because Jasper couldn't handle my emotions

Emmett and Rosalie had gone off and stayed as a married couple in Africa.

Carlisle and Esme went on a vacation because they both need to be distracted.

Cassie and Kyle had gone off on _another_ honeymoon.

Casper and Lucy had gone on their first honey moon

And Carson and Mimi went to some kind of science convention.

I stayed home.

So I went out hunting today. I was in the forest when I heard it… it was faint and soft but I heard it. I dropped the mountain lion right where it was and ran back. How _dare_ anyone play Debussy. Who the hell was playing Debussy? No one was home. I ran and ran and I defiantly pushed the Vampire speed limit. I ran into the room and froze.

"Okay if _you_ like Panic! At the Disco then fine but do the rest of us have to suffer?"

My memory didn't do him justice.

"_Edward?"_


	2. You're back?

Bellapov-

"_Edward?"_

I couldn't believe it. "B-but Edward y-you d-died." I managed to stutter after a bit of silence. Edward dropped the cd and looked at me. His eyes turned pitch black.

"Bella honey I what?" he paused.

"You died… you were there and Victoria and…" but he just zoned out. I tapped into his mind.

Edwardpov-

"You died… you were there and Victoria and…" she began but I zoned out. I remembered.

_Flashback-_

_Edward she would have been happier if you would have left her." Carlisle came into clearing but I continued to hit her._

"_VICTORIA HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND SHOW YOUR FACE. YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF PLANTING DOUBT IN MY SONS MIND." He jumped on her and began to shred. I guess 300 years of bottled up anger does this to you. But then all at once he froze. He couldn't move anymore._

"_Carlisle Shane froze you." Said Bella in a frantic voice. I was so angry I began to boil again. I just wondered why she hadn't made Shane stop me from moving._

_Just like that I was on Victoria again shredding her again. And then she whispered something… something that had shattered everything._

"_Edward…" Victoria whispered. "You are a monster" I froze- I am a moster._

_End flashback_

Bella began to shake me again. But before I could say something I was consumed in another flashback.

_Flashback-_

_I didn't mean to but it happened. I lost faith. I truly believed that I was a monster. I was arguing with myself. One part of me said I deserved Bella the other said I didn't._

"_EDWARD FIGHT." Carlisle screamed. Out of no where Emmett came and attacked Victoria but Shane held him off. Pretty soon every one was here… frozen… watching me be defeated._

"_See Eddie…" Victoria was enjoying this. "You will lose… you will die." And then she stood up. She shot a look at Shane and he tightened his hold on us. "And they will watch." She began to shred him but I didn't fight back._

"_FIGHT EDWARD FIGHT," Everyone began to scream but I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to do anything. Esme began to tearlessly sob and Alice tried to thrash against the paralysis. Jasper unintentionally sent out angry waves and Emmett began to roar. Everyone was trying to keep him from giving up. Bella began to scream at me._

_End Flashback_

I fell to the floor. Bella fell beside me and began to sooth me.

_Flashback-_

"_Edward please fight you won't fail"_

"_Edward even if you loose you will be mine"_

"_Don't give up because you have me"_

"_I need you"_

"_We all love you and need you Edward." _

"Edward I promised to marry you damn-it"

"Don't make me a widow before I have even been married."

_I felt horrible doing this to her but I was a monster. Monster don't get happy endings_

_End Flashback_

She tried Very hard to get me out of my trance. But I was so guilty. **I** did this to her, **I** put her in pain. Monsters don't deserve angels like Bella.

_Flashback-_

"_EDWARD FIGHT EDWARD PLEASE." Victoria kept fighting me and I wouldn't move. I truly believed that I was a monster._

"_EDWARD." Alice cried. "Fight for Bella and your family." But I wouldn't listen. Victoria stopped shredding me and looked Bella in the eyes._

"_Say good bye to your Edward." She sneered._

"_Edward" Bella whispered._

"_I love you." I met her eyes as I was being shredded _

"I love you too" I whispered.

"_Fight Edward…" she whispered tears pouring down her cheeks._

_And then three things happened simultaneously… Victoria took out a match and lit it, Shane let her hold go; she dropped the match on me and I died. _

_End Flashback-_

She cradled my head in her arms. "Edward you're back we can have our eternity." She sighed. But I didn't deserve her.

I ripped out of her arms.

"NO BELLA I DON'T DESERVE YOU I AM A MONSTER!" Her eyes turned cold; although she couldn't do that properly in front of me for Bella it was cold. Then she did something I thought she would never do. She _slapped_ me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I am **tired** of you calling yourself a monster. You left the first time because you thought you were a monster and then you **died** because you thought you were a monster. You are back this time and there is **no** way in this world I will let you leave again. And if you do I swear there won't be one person in the **whole** Vampire race that would be able to stop me from killing you. Not even the Volturi." Even for Bella that was harsh.

"Bella honey I don't deserve you. I am too much of a monster to deserve you." **Boom** another slap.

"Edward I swear all I want to do is kiss you right now but if you keep on saying stupid things like this I will **never** talk to you again." I was so surprised. She never got this mad at me.

I stared at her for a long time. "Bella honey I am sorry. I am so sorry for throwing all this on you. Bella honey I am sorry for doing this and for giving up and for dieing and for everything and for---" but she didn't let me finish because her lips possessed mine. I threw everything I had into it. My hand slipped down to her waist and began to go up her shirt. Her fingers knotted into my hair; but just as fast as this had started it finished. I was pulled away from my Bella into a hug by another person/ She looked very familiar.

"_Alice?"_

_Authors note-_

_Hello my viewers I will be in texas for the next week so take this chapter and milk it for its worth. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Heres a preview though…_

"_Alice?"_

"EDWARD omgimissedyousomuchandithinkyouareabuttheadfordieingandhowareyoualivehahahahimissedyousomuch!!!" Alice screamed.

"Alice can you repeat that slower?" but then I was pulled away by another one of my siblings.

"I missed your mood swings brother."


	3. Movies

Edwardpov-

I stared at her for a long time. "Bella honey I am sorry. I am so sorry for throwing all this on you. Bella honey I am sorry for doing this and for giving up and for dieing and for everything and for---" but she didn't let me finish because her lips possessed mine. I threw everything I had into it. My hand slipped down to her waist and began to go up her shirt. Her fingers knotted into my hair; but just as fast as this had started it finished. I was pulled away from my Bella into a hug by another person/ She looked very familiar.

_" Alice?" _

"EDWARD omgimissedyousomuchandithinkyouareabuttheadfordieingandhowareyoualivehahahahimissedyousomuch!!!" Alice screamed.

" Alice can you repeat that slower?" but then I was pulled away by another one of my siblings.

"I missed your mood swings brother."

"Hi Jasper, nice to see you too." Then just as fast as that started, it ended, because I was pulled away by Emmett into his massive bear hug. I wondered how Bella survived these hugs.

"Emmett—can't---breathe" was all I managed to choke out.

"You don't need to you big butt head. Now you leave/die again and I swear I will bring you back just to kill you myself." And with that Rosalie smacked me upside the head.

"Nice to see you too rose." And everyone laughed. Esme came into the room and gave me a hug.

"I missed you Edward." Then Carlisle came into the room. He actually came into the room and _poked_ me.

"Sorry Edward just had to see if you were real." Then he turned to Bella "How is he alive by the way Bella?"

Bellapov-

"Actually Carlisle I was really hoping you would know. I went hunting and I heard someone put on Debussy. You all know that the past few days no one can play Debussy or my lullaby. I ran back as fast as I could and I saw Edward. I asked him how he was alive and he didn't remember dieing." I turned to Edward and he finished telling the story.

"At first I didn't know what she was talking about. Then she mentioned Victoria and I remembered. I just don't know how I got here." They all looked at me amazed. Wait they thought I did it?

"No guys I mean how could I have done this? All I did was cry a lot." They all turned to Carlisle expectantly.

"I am going to go to my library. In the mean time try and make some logic out of this." He turned to leave the room, but not before giving Edward a hug. Esme followed him out. After that there was an akward silence.

"So…" I hoped someone would come up with something to do.

"So…" they all repeated in unison.

"What do we do?" I asked. Everyone sat in silence looking at each other. Then Alice's eyes glazed over as did mine.

_Vision _

_"DON'T YOU DARE GO WITH THEM EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN. YOUR LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN MINE." _

_"Isabella this is the way it must be I am sorry but I can not let you give yourself up to them." _

_"EDWARD I JUST GOT YOU BACK DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed _

_He walked up to me and gave me a kiss. It was filled with intentisity like we only had so much time left to us. Like I would never see him again, "Goodbye Bella I love you. I promise I will come back soon." And with that he was gone. _

_End Vision. _

I looked at Alice, But she was stareing right at Edward. He looked right at me.

"I won't do that do you Bella." And he pulled me into a hug. I was insantly calmed. Then Alice perked up again.

"Ooooo we should watch a movie." We exchanged glances and looked back at Alice knowing she already picked one out. "40 year old Virgin!" she screeched. I listened to the thoughts of my families' heads.

_Stupid movie I have seen this before (Rose) _

_Oh I love the football scene(Jasper) _

_Ha he's a 40 year old Virgin? Since I was human I have done it more times than that_ (in put X-rated images of Rosalie here) _Oh wait sorry Edward…Bella…(Emmett) _

_Oh haha I can't wait about what happens after the movie Ohh Edward and Bel—( Alice) _

But she cut that short as soon as she caught Edward and me staring at her. Edward and I exchanged glances. Alice got the movie into the dvd player and put it on. Alice then positioned her self with Jasper on the recliner, Rosalie was cuddled with Emmett on the love seat and I was in Edwards lap. The movie was pretty ridicules but it was funny. It was funny that Emmett started laughing 10 minuets after the funny part. Then clock struck 3:00 and then I realized how sleepy I was. _Damn Vampire power to be able to blush and sleep._ I dot up stretched and yawned. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Hey you all know I have to sleep at least once a month!" They all nodded but Edward looked at me in awe. I started to go up the stairs and then managed to do something I hadn't in 65 years. I tripped! Edward wasn't actually fast enough this time. My behind met the floor.

"Hello floor long time no see." I patted the floor and everyone laughed. Oh I forget they were there. I flushed red and that caused them to laugh harder. I growled and got up. But apparently my balance still hadn't returned because I managed to fall _again_. This time thank the lord Edward appeared.

"Oh hello Edward I am so happy you were here this time. The floor missed me though." He chuckled and set my up straight. Then he led me upstairs. I heard a whistle from down stairs and Emmett say "Looks like Eddie's going to get laid tonight." I used my Telekinesis's and made a couch hit Edward. Particularly the one Edward and I were sitting on. I didn't hear Rosalie screech so I assumed she moved. I mean you would think that living with me for 60 years you would know not to piss me off. Emmett though still hasn't learned. But I quickly forgot what I was thinking as Edward pulled me through the door and closed it. As soon as I got in I gasped.

Edwardpov-

As soon as I pulled her in she gasped. That I was a sign that she liked it. I had put a queen bed in the room and on the crimson bed spread in gold stitching it said _Edward and Bella for eternity._ On the pillows it said lion and lamb and on the wall opposite the bed it said _So the lion fell in love with the lamb… What a stupid lamb…What a sick, masochistic lion._ She turned around and showered me with kisses.

"Edward it is beautiful thank you so much!!!!" She kissed me with so much passion and just when It was going somewhere she pulled away. No correction… she was pulled away by Alice and Rose. By the time I realized what happened she was already in Alice's room and the door was shut. Alice called out.

"Don't worry Edward you'll have her back I promise. And don't look in my head!" Then I sank to the floor and waited.

Bellapov-

"Don't worry Edward you'll have her back I promise. And don't look in my head!" Rosalie planted me in the chair and Alice took out a Victoria Secret bag.

"See Bella tonight your going to have some fun… A lot of fun…"

_5 excessively long un bearable vampire minuets later. _

I looked at my self in the mirror and Alice and Rosalie stood behind my admiring their work. I had to hand it to them they did a good job. A baby blue strapless front clasp baby doll with matching see through boy shorts They let down my hair, ironed it and let it hang over my face. They put heavy eyes liner and mascara and blood red lipstick. I looked _good_ for Edward that is. Alice gave me a towel that I wrapped around me. She went and told Edward to wait in our room. She came back in and gave me the thumbs up. I walked into my room, closed the door and turned around. Edward looked at me curiously. I dropped the towel and his eyes literally bulged out 6 inches. He cornered me and began kissing my all over.

"Bella" he whispered "I want you… all of you."

_"Bella can I have you?" _

**Authors note- **

**Hola guys. Here is yet another chappy… now tell me if you want a full Bella and Edward night scene. Fluff or lemon what ever you call it. **

**Give me reviews **

**And you get a chapter **

**Chao-Edward and Bella4everr **


	4. Problems

Chapter Four-

Bpov-

**(if you are a person who doesn't like mild lemon don't read between the stars) **

I felt someone drawing circles on my back and I shivered. "Bella…" Edward whispered.

"No…more sleep." He laughed and began to kiss a trail down my shoulder. He pushed the blanket down inch by inch as he laid a kiss where he found skin.

"I must have over worked you last night." My eyes snapped open. I blushed and I felt him smile. I turned over and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and took my lips in his. I opened my mouth and his tongue went in, automatically dancing with mine. I whimpered as his mouth moved from my lips, to my throat, to my…

He moved his mouth back up but his hands went down south. I moaned and he smiled. "Did you know…" he whispered. His fingers teased my hot spot. "You scream when you come." I froze.

"I do not." I said. He smirked as my eyes fluttered closed as one of his fingers entered me.

"Wanna bet?" he teased. His head went down the covers so his tongue took over what his hand was doing.

"Ee-dward.." I stuttered. His tongue thrust into me and I shuddered,

"Come on Bella…" he whispered at my entrance. He blew into my entrance. I spilled.

I screamed.

**(you can start reading again) **

Epov-

I brought my head back up and smiled at her panting figure. "I love you…" I murmured into her hair. She smiled.

"I love you too…" I was going in for another kiss when I heard Alice's voice in my head. _You need to get dressed and come down here… I personally didn't want to do this to you but Carlisle needs to talk to all of us. _I sighed and Bella looked at me questioningly.

"Alice needs us downstairs." She smiled. I pouted and she laughed even more.

"You know she wouldn't interrupt this unless it was important." I shrugged. She got out of bed and walked into the closet. She came back out with a towel around herself.

"You know… I liked it better when the towel wasn't there." She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and Bella's voice drifted into my head. _You know you could join me…_ I grinned and got off the bed.

_You take longer then 10 minuets and I will send Emmett to get you. _Alice thought to me.

_No you won't. _I could practically see her smirking.

_Wanna bet?_ I sighed. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me…

_Whatever…_ I thought to myself as I approached Bella. _10 minuets is a very long time._

Alicepov

10 minuets later.

"Where are they?" Emmett whined.

"We're here keep your pants on." Edward said as he came down the steps, his hand entwined with Bella's.

"I don't really think you should be the one talking." Rosalie pointed out. Edward looked pleadingly at Bella and she threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't look at me sweetie…you're on your own." Rose smiled at Bella and she returned it.

"Okay kids settle down we have some things to talk about." Carlisle and Esme came in and sat down on the couch. We all turned our attention on them. "Well… I just got a phone call from Aro…" everyone stiffened.

"And…?" I asked. It bothered me that I hadn't gotten a vision of this.

"He would like to stop by for a visit… and talk to Bella." Edward growled.

"I turned him down twice already…doesn't he get the picture?" Bella asked. Edward sensed her tension and began to rub soothing circles in her hand.

"Umm Bella… I don't think he's giving you a choice this time." Edward roared. Emmett cracked his knuckles and Jasper tried to send calming waves into the room.

"The Volturi aren't getting my little sister…" Emmett said threateningly. Something bothered me, something was wrong.

"There's more isn't there?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me strangely.

"Unless you've seen something then no…" Then as if that was a cue, my eyes glazed over and I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision-_

"_Bella darling how are you today?" Bella was sitting alone in a room, chained to a wall. She looked up and her eyes were silver. She snarled at the person. He chuckled and petted her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella, calm yourself darling, we wouldn't want the Volturi finding you would we? Did you know they have the whole guard looking for you?" He walked around and pulled a chair up to her. He sat down on it and began to hum. He laughed once again._

"_Oh and your silly little family is out looking for you as well. I find it quite odd that they don't know where you are by now. You memories tell me this Edward person was very dear to you. Well if you were that close he should have realized where you are." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek and she bit him. He yelped in surprised. He struck her across the cheek. Her growls turned into whimpers. "You see Bella, me and your Edward are playing a game. If he doesn't find you by twilight tomorrow you will be mine." He gazed at her body. "All of you will be mine." He sighed and stood up._

"_Good day sweetheart I shall see you soon."_

_End Vision_

I opened my eyes, unable to say anything. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie waited to be filled in. Bella stared at the wall, no emotion showing and Edward was staring at me. We both thought it at the same time.

_Who was that? And what now?_

Authors note-

Hola ninos, como estas?

Am I as evil as I feel leaving you at a cliffie like that? Guess who it Is… I dare you.

Review and you get another chappie…

love cassie


	5. Breaking and Entering ALL MUST READ TOP

Disclaimer is on my profile

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!  
**

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but things came up and I had people to take care of. I am so sorry Summer Love readers that I updated this first. I promise Summer Love will be up soon. I'm working on it so bear with me okay? As soon as I am done with one of these two stories I will start with another one that I am so excited about I am practically jumping out of my seat… actually I might start it when Summer Love is just ending. Now that I feel I have rambled on enough about this whole I'm sorry business…**

**Let us continue…**

**Unknownpov **(hehehe just wait and find out)

I glanced in through the window, basking in the panic and confusion I had put in the household. Planting the vision in Alice Cullen's head was the easy part- now begins the real work.

I walked around the house to the back door and lept up into the second story window. I silently thanked god that I had the power making my The room I entered was modest and didn't have anything standoffish about it. The walls were a navy blue color and the terrace door was open, illuminating the room with a sweet sunny look to it.

Yuck.

The bed was in the middle of the room, the blue and white bedding matching the blue and white curtains exactly. The bed was perfectly made, as if it hadn't been touched for a very long time- slept in or doing anything else for that matter.

So this defiantly wasn't Rosalie and Emmett's room.

This left me with the options of Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme and lastly, Edward and my beloved Bella. There were no CD shelves so I could safely assume this wasn't Edward and Bella's room. I walked towards the closet and just as I was about to open the door I heard footsteps coming in this direction. I swiftly hid myself behind the terrace door. I peeked in too see Carlisle Cullen come in. He grabbed a bag from the closet and a white coat from behind the door. He exited as swiftly as he came in and made his way back downstairs. I breathed in relief and made my way towards the exit, knowing who's room this was and not needing anything that was in here till later. I walked down the narrow hall where more rooms lay. The first one I came across, the door was wide open and there was the words so the lion fell in love with the lamb on the wall opposing the bed. Right off the bat, I could safely say that this was Edward and Bella's room. I stopped and breathed in the smell, slightly disgusted that his scent was mixed with hers but moved on to the next room.

The next room's door was closed. I turned the knob quietly and It opened. I walked into the room to see it fairly neat like the last two. The lavender color repulsed me a little bit. The only man that would let his room be colored purple is a very whipped man, someone who was dominated by his wife very much. Well when I finally had Bella, I would be the dominant one. I chuckled slightly as I wandered in further towards the closet. Just as I was going to open the door, something on the vanity caught my eye. A picture.

I walked towards it and picked it up, smiling at who was posing in the photograph.

Bingo.

Let the games begin.

**Wanna guess who? Oh and I promise the following chapters won't be as bad. I'll be putting my beta to work :) Read and Review and I'll bring you a life sized Cullen doll.**

Okay question for all of you-  
Do you think that Bella would still choose Edward over Jacob if Edward was the wolf and Jake was the vampire?  
Yes or no. **Review and you get a preview XP**


	6. HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY read mas imprtant

Hello readers of RBVW, reviewers of Crumbled and Summer Lovians

okay if I just said that i've had too much sugar for the day.

Now as much as I would LOVE for this to be a chapter (considering I already have it done.) I have an issue. My beautiful wonderful Beta Smog has something to take care of which results in the inactiveness of her being my beta.

So I am going to need a temporary Beta for a until she comes back.

Heck I might even keep you because I will need someone to beta RBVW. I am keeping the idea but starting from scratch and making an M version and a T version. I will also need someone to Beta Crumbled cause it has ridiculously horrible grammar and such.

So if you want to beta me review this chapter.

ONLY THOSE WHO WANT TO BETA ME REVIEW PLEASE

as soon as I pick a Beta I will delete this note.

Chao,

Cass


End file.
